They are just kids
by isSilvet
Summary: Parece que los Juegos del Hambre este año son en Konoha...
1. El desfile

Estaba completamente absorbida en sus pensamientos. Notaba que aquel apretado corsé de piedras preciosas le cortaba de más la respiración, pero no se quejó. No abrió la boca desde que subió a ese dichoso tren. Una parte de ella se preguntaba por qué le estaba pasando eso. ¿Por qué el destino había decidido ser tan caprichoso? Miró a los caballos que encabezaban la carroza en la que ella ya había subido, blancos como la nieve y aparentemente sumisos. Como ella a ojos de aquellos que gobernaban.

La otra parte de la muchacha tenía claro que había nacido para ganar.

Le retocaban aquella coleta alta que le habían hecho aprovechando su larga melena justo en el momento en que su compañero se subió a la carroza, al lado de ella. Se despertó del sueño en el que se encontraba en cuanto el joven de pelo negro le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Estás lista? No me hagas quedar mal. –Los azules ojos de la joven encararon a los afilados y negros ojos del chico.

-No me tientes. –Amenazó ella, quitándole importancia seguros después para evadirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Era una chica que pensaba que la situación actual del país era drástica, pero había llegado un momento en su vida personal que superaba su preocupación por los demás, y esa era, sin duda, la preocupación por su propia vida. Y es que, cuando te enfrentas a los Juegos del Hambre, todo puede pasar.

Las sudorosas manos de la joven se entrelazaban, apretaban y frotaban entre sí constantemente en un intento de aplacar todos los nervios que se le venían encima. Ni siquiera ella estaba del todo segura en cuanto a qué se debían esos nervios. ¿Quería impresionar a los patrocinadores o simplemente tenía miedo? Suspiró como pudo. "Maldito corsé…".

Se pudo escuchar a la perfección el crujir de la maquinaria de las grandes puertas que les separaban del público. Y, en realidad, la chica estaba esperando ansiosa su momento. La habían entrenado para eso, y no se permitiría titubear ni una sola vez frente a todo un país. Separó sus manos y se preparó para ser el centro de todas las miradas.

-Recordad aparentar ser los más fuertes. No os importa el público, tan solo el premio. Este es vuestro papel y el que os hará tener ayuda una vez estéis ahí dentro. –Palabras directas de su mentor, que resultaba ser su padre.

Finalmente las puertas terminaron de abrirse para dar paso a las carrozas de todos los Distritos, cuyos tributos iban hasta arriba de trajes, joyas y las telas más caras del país. Intentó obviar el hecho de que su compañero de Distrito fuese un pedante estúpido, al fin y al cabo todos solían serlo en su tierra.

Su nombre era Yamanaka Ino, y era la tributo femenino del Distrito uno en los octogésimo terceros Juegos del Hambre. En el momento exacto en que los caballos empezaron a moverse, la rubia pudo escuchar el insaciable ruido por parte de los espectadores, que gritaban, aplaudían y silbaban como si la vida les fuese en ello. "Esto es lo que habías deseado siempre, ¿no?". Recordó las palabras de su madre y su sonrisa se nubló por un segundo, al igual que su cordial saludo constante a los espectadores.

Tampoco había mucho más que recordar del desfile, y de todos modos a ella no le interesaba demasiado recordarlo. Había estudiado a cada uno de los tributos, quería aliados y no sabía cómo conseguirlos. En su Distrito estaba ese tal Sasuke Uchiha, aparentemente bueno con la katana, aunque a ella no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, además de haber peleado ya desde el momento en el que entraron en el tren. No eran muy compatibles, y tampoco quería quedarse hasta el final con alguien de su Distrito, aquello no sería de buen gusto.

En el Distrito dos había una pareja que ya se conocía antes de ser tributos, y eso nunca era viable, además de que eran primos, y eso para la chica suponía una traición inminente si permanecía demasiado con ellos. A pesar de todo, eran expertos en el cuerpo a cuerpo y en las armas de corto alcance, y aquellos tributos que eran capaces de matar sin armas eran los más letales.

Saltándose el Distrito tres, se había fijado en el cuatro. La chica no era profesional, pero el chico sí. Era muy bueno con la espada, y al parecer no tenía con quién participar, al igual que ella. No dudó demasiado en acercarse.

-Ya tengo aliado, rubia. –Dijo burlón, antes de dejar a la chica dirigirle la palabra. –Y es de tu Distrito. –Soltó una carcajada tras señalar con la cabeza a Sasuke, a lo que ella tan solo pudo fruncir el ceño. De todos modos le parecía un chico demasiado escandaloso. No estaba segura de su nombre, pero creía recordar que se apellidaba Hozuki. Sí, estaba segura. Tendría que matarlo antes de que le diese problemas.

-¿Te has fijado en la chica? –Uno de los primos Hyuga sacó de sus pensamientos a la otra, que se limitaba a practicar camuflaje. –Está estudiándonos a todos muy cuidadosamente… -La siguió con la mirada un rato, hasta que volvió los ojos a su prima, distraída con un delicado pincel, tan delicado como ella, para la desgracia del chico. –Hinata. Estoy aquí para protegerte, pero no puedes pensar que no vas a luchar. Es importante que te des cuenta cuanto antes de que vas a tener que matar para sobrevivir. –Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que girar la mirada a un rincón perdido de la gran sala. Hinata era una chica demasiado buena para enfrentarse a esos Juegos por sí sola… ese era el motivo de que su primo se presentase voluntario.

Se parecían mucho. Tenían los ojos perlados, un rostro pálido de facciones suaves y una expresión casi inexistente. Eran muñecas de porcelana y, por supuesto, no eran los primeros de esa familia que participaban en los Juegos del Hambre. De hecho solían ganar.

Ino miró con fastidio otro de los que había considerado un posible aliado. Ni de coña. Un chico castaño de ojos café que dejaba claro quién iba a ser el vencedor de esos Juegos. Se encontraba en una de las salas de simulación, y a ojos de la chica no lo hacía nada mal con el hacha, pero le faltaban años para alcanzar su nivel. No recordaba su apellido, y mucho menos su nombre; pero lo había descartado desde el primer momento solo por su actitud. De los demás, ni uno solo llamaba su atención, ya bastante había hecho fijándose en alguien de un Distrito más bajo que el cinco.

-La verdad es que no me apetece enfrentarme a nadie de toda esta gente… -Comento el chico del Distrito 3 a su compañera, una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, que se entretenía sentada, pelando un cable para descubrir el cobre de su interior.

-No te preocupes, algo conseguiremos hacer. –Mostró una sonrisa al chico, pero sus ojos revelaban una enorme tristeza. Ninguno de ellos había decidido estar ahí, y en los ojos de Sakura se veía de reflejo una muerte inminente, igual que en los ojos de otros veintitrés adolescentes en aquel corredor de la muerte.

Ino se encontraba en otra sala de simulación, acabando con todos los enemigos que se abalanzaban sobre ella. Estaba usando un arco, a pesar de que su especialidad eran los cuchillos arrojadizos. Sin duda era una gran asesina a larga distancia. Se preparó y en dos segundos pudo divisar a los seis enemigos que se habían formado. Preparó una primera flecha para derribar a uno, acto seguido derribó a dos más con otras dos flechas. Una nueva flecha acabó con otros dos en el momento preciso y, finalmente, el golpe de gracia llegó con uno de sus cuchillos, dando de lleno en el blanco. Pero su protagonismo duró poco, pues una voz desquiciante sonó en toda la sala.

-¡Os recuerdo que no valéis nada comparado conmigo, tributos! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y pienso mataros a todos en tan solo un día! ¡Aquí tenéis al vencedor de estos Juegos! –Sin duda había captado la atención de todos los tributos, así como las miradas asesinas de otros. Ino salió de la sala en la que se encontraba ponerle cara a esa voz tan desquiciante. Un chico rubio de ojos azules, unos rasgos muy parecidos a los suyos. E incluso un carácter también con bastante similitud, aunque Ino de momento no había mostrado su inestable carácter. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en rostro. Seguramente aquel chico del cinco acabaría muriendo en el Baño de Sangre. Su compañera de distrito parecía enajenarse de él, aparentemente no se llevaban demasiado bien. De hecho, aquella chica de pelo rojo parecía tener ojos únicamente para Sasuke, el pedante del Distrito uno. Ino definitivamente no soportaba a ninguno de los dos.

Un último hacha hizo desaparecer el último falso enemigo que el chico del Distrito siete había enfrentado, momento en que la chica del mismo Distrito entró en la sala.

-Kiba, eso estuvo genial. –La chica sonrió ampliamente, intentando evitar recordar dónde se encontraban. –A lo mejor tenemos alguna posibilidad. –Él se limitó a asentir con una seguridad de hierro, pasándole el hacha en al aire para salir finalmente de la sala.

-Practica un poco, Tenten… tenemos que estar preparados para todo. –Y sonó algo más serio de lo que debía sonar normalmente, porque la chica se extrañó al verlo de ese modo. Caminó un poco por la sala, analizando también a sus rivales. Ya había visto al chico del distrito ocho en varias ocasiones, y cuantas más veces le veía, más le desagradaba. Era un chico extraño, sumamente callado y que iba todo lo tapado que podía; como si le tuviese alergia al Sol.

En el Distrito seis, por su parte, había una chica de la que no sabía nada y un chico gordo que no le inspiraba ningún tipo de miedo ni desafío, así que en ningún momento le prestó atención. En el nueve se repetía el síntoma familiar, pero esta vez se trata de dos hermanos. Una chica rubia, aparentemente con bastante carácter, y un chico al que no sabía de qué manera ver, pues era un poco raro.

Finalmente, no había mucho más observar. En los Distritos más pobres solo había una chica obsesionada con tocar la flauta, un chico con buen cuerpo que parecía hacer mucho ejercicio y, finalmente, dos chicos –del once y el doce- que parecían peligrosos por el mero hecho de haber tenido dos ataques de pánico durante aquellos días en los que acabaron peleando con algún otro tributo. Nada más que ver.

Sakura se levantó de su sitio a la vez que Shikamaru, ambos directos hacia la puerta de salida. Era tarde. El entrenamiento había terminado y, al día siguiente, eran las entrevistas para conseguir esos patrocinadores que tanto anhelaban todos. Lo que necesitaban, sin duda, era descansar.


	2. Las entrevistas

Mientras la chica se apartaba el largo flequillo que le caía hacia delante, una de sus estilistas se empeñaba en dejar el colgante de brillantes que llevaba completamente correcto y centrado. Ino finalmente suspiró con falta de paciencia.

-Si se me va a mover cuando salga al escenario. –No había dormido demasiado, pero el maquillaje del Capitolio hizo maravillas con su sueño acumulado. Había estado nerviosa durante toda la noche, pero ese miedo se había ido en cuanto las estilistas empezaron a trabajar con su modelo y le brindaron confianza. Dirigió su vista a Sasuke, que daba un manotazo a una de las estilistas.

-Ten un poco de cuidado, inútil. –Espetó a la chica con arrogancia en su voz, justo antes de arreglar la manga de su camisa. Habían vestido a Sasuke con cierta sencillez, pero con muchísima elegancia. Llevaba un traje típico gris, pero de un gris que brillaba a la luz y lo hacía realmente atractivo. Además, una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego con el traje daban un buen acabado al conjunto. Se miró una vez terminaron con él, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. El pelo, por su lado, lo llevaba como siempre. Dos mechones caían a los lados, mientras que en la parte de atrás el pelo se levantaba, sin ser demasiado largo. -¿Aún no piensas aliarte conmigo, Ino? No durarás demasiado si te enfrentas a mí. –Enarcó una ceja, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Ella, después de volver la mirada al frente, frunció ligeramente el ceño. –No. –Contestó, concisa e impasible, sin ni siquiera pensarse su respuesta. Ya había pensado demasiado en ello, y no creía que Sasuke fuese una buena opción. De hecho, si podía, lo mataría al primero. Apartó nuevamente el flequillo de su rostro, viéndose entera una vez habían acabado con ella. Llevaba un vestido dorado sin tirantes, muy remarcado en el torso para luego adoptar un color más suave en la parte de abajo, acompañado con volantes y unos tacones del mismo color que la parte de arriba de dicho vestido. Su piel, además, estaba recubierta de un espray que le daba brillo a su piel, incluso con brillantina en algún punto específico. En cuanto su pelo –que las estilistas habían calificado como una obra de arte-, lo llevaba ondulado y todo hacia el lado derecho de la chica, reposando sobre su hombro y bajando por su pecho. Al verse al espejo se dio cuenta de que parecía una verdadera diosa.

-Chicos. –Habló el mentor al entrar en el camerino, dirigiéndose a sus tributos. –Ya sabéis como tenéis que actuar. Sois del Distrito uno. Sois sexys y sois letales. –Miró a la chica, que denotaba menos seguridad que su compañero. –Y estás preciosa. –Murmuró, sacándole una sonrisa.

El escenario era de una escala monumental. La gente gritaba expectante y el sitio estaba totalmente lleno. Una gran superficie cubierta de asientos acabados en terciopelo a lo que se sumaban varias gradas de más y más público. Focos, luces, cámaras, colores y un presentador que ya estaba preparado para dar la entrada al primer tributo de la noche.

-Y sin más dilación… Damas y caballeros, un fuerte aplauso para Ino Yamanaka, ¡tributo del Distrito uno! –Y por la parte derecha del escenario apareció aquella chica de larga melena rubia, contorneándose en el escenario y alzando una mano para saludar al público con esa sonrisa tan característica. La audiencia estaba loca y gritaba a más no poder para recibir a la chica, que sin haber hecho nada ya era una de las favoritas de aquel año. La chica caminó con gracia hasta el asiento que se encontraba al lado del presentador. El de él era un sillón, de apariencia bastante cómoda, de un color negro azabache y, al parecer, de cuero. El de los invitados era un sofá de dos plazas, también en cuero, pero acabado en blanco.

-Buenas noches, Ino. Estás preciosa. –Ella sonrió y dio las gracias, fijándose ahora más en el presentador. Era un tipo muy grande y fuerte. En aquel instante ino pensó que, si su piel y su pelo no hubiesen estado tintados de azul, aquel hombre podría haber resultado muy apuesto. Pero bueno, estaban en el Capitolio. Su nombre era Hoshigaki Kisame. –Dinos, ¿qué te ha parecido el Capitolio? Es tu primera vez aquí… ¿es esto muy distinto a tu Distrito?

Se acomodó el flequillo un momento tras la oreja, observándolo todo, aunque escuchando al presentador. –Sí, la verdad es que es alucinante. Es enorme y lleno de lujo… y la gente es lo más raro. –La gente sonrió, pero no era eso lo que querían escuchar de una profesional. –Es como llegar a un mundo del futuro.

-Bueno Ino, si no te importa vamos a ir al grano… se acercan los Juegos. ¿Estás preparada? –Provocó un momento de tensión que Ino prefirió alargar, era un presentador bastante bueno, pues la gente estaba verdaderamente expectante. –Además nos hemos enterado de que tu mentor es Inoichi Yamanaka, nada más y nada menos que tu padre. ¿Crees que tienes alguna ventaja en cuanto a esto?

-¡Claro que estoy preparada! –Exclamó con una gran obviedad, siempre risueña y dispuesta a aumentar ese momento aparentemente idílico. –Estoy muy preparada. Preparada y orgullosa. –El presentador sonrió. Negó con la cabeza ante la segunda pregunta. –No, no… para nada. Es mi padre, pero los mentores quieren salvar a todos sus tributos, igual que él a mí. –Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a un hecho que, en realidad, resultaba triste a la gente al saberlo.

-¿Cómo te ves de cara a los Juegos? ¿Qué opinas de los demás tributos? ¿Crees que puedes ganar? –La cara de la chica se tornó pensativa, y de nuevo tanto el presentador como el público estaba expectante.

-Hay mucho nivel este año, Kisame… -Miró al público. –Pero claro que voy a ganar. Alguien tendrá que relevar a mi padre, y pienso ser yo. Os recuerdo que, las flores, aunque bonitas, también pinchan. –Se volvieron locos. El público empezó a aplaudir y a levantarse de sus asientos en el momento en que el presentador daba una vez más el nombre de la chica y ésta se despedía de él con dos besos antes de volver con el resto de tributos. El presentador, en cuanto dejó de oír sonido, presentó al siguiente tributo, que encabezaba la lista de los tributos masculinos. Y, en cuanto escuchó su nombre y la aclamación del público, Sasuke salió a escena. Entre gritos y silbidos, dio la mano al presentador y se sentó en su sitio, ya con una sonrisa torcida en la cara, mostrando su típica arrogancia.

-Bueno, Sasuke… me han dicho que eres uno de los tributos favoritos… ¿Cómo es eso de que las apuestas estén a tu favor en un uno contra uno? ¿Te ves como el ganador de estos Juegos? –El presentador se acomodó en su sillón y se mantuvo expectante a la respuesta del muchacho, que se tomaba su tiempo para contestar.

-Por supuesto que me veo como el ganador. Soy el tributo favorito por algo… y sin duda pienso ganar. Llevo años enfrentándome a esto… nadie podrá conmigo. –Y pese a su rostro impasible, el público se emocionó considerablemente, cosa que el presentador alimentaba, escandalizándose y gritando por cada gesto que el chico hacía.

-¿Qué les dirías al resto de tributos? ¿Y a tu Distrito? Cuéntanos qué es para ti participar en esto. –Buscó de nuevo un ápice de orgullo y procapitolismo, algo que Sasuke tenía claro que lo iba a dar.

-Quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de representar a mi Distrito en los octogésimo terceros Juegos del Hambre y que pienso hacer a mi Distrito campeón. –Sonrió. –Y a los tributos… solo les diría que lo siento por ellos, pero que lo único que pueden hacer es correr para alargarlo, pero que puedo con todos. –Por segunda vez en la noche, el público enloqueció y presentador e invitado se despidieron cordialmente antes de que el segundo dejase el escenario.

-La noche está muy interesante, nunca habíamos tenido tanto nivel y, sobretodo, tanta seguridad… Sigamos con un pack especial… ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Hinata y Neji Hyuuga! –Justo antes de que invadiesen en el escenario los primos del Distrito dos, la gente empezó a aplaudir nuevamente. Era una noche en la que sus huellas dactilares podían sufrir todo el daño que fuese sin que a los Capitolinos les importase lo más mínimo. Entraron de blanco y con una expresión completamente serena y tranquila. Rozaban la inexpresión. Los jóvenes se acercaron, él siempre delante, como si intentase de protegerla incluso del hecho de respirar. Se acercaron y saludaron al presentador con cierta cordialidad, algo que no habían mostrado lo más mínimo en todo el tiempo que habían estado allí. Al parecer se mantenían unidos y aislados del resto de tributos. Eran raros, diferentes, por no decir que tenían una apariencia muy tradicional y conservadora. Los más Capitolinos, en resumen.

Neji estaba vestido con un traje prácticamente blanco, contrastando con él únicamente una camisa de un suave color gris y unos zapatos negros como el carbón, aunque brillantes, muy brillantes. Todo a juegos con aquellos extraños ojos perlados que ambos primos compartían, era como si dos ciegos profesionales fuesen a entrar como tributos en los Juegos del momento. Curioso. Finalmente, llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta suelta, casi al final de su larga cabellera, que aumentaba esa imagen de formalidad y tradicionalidad que el chico ya provocaba de por sí.

En cuanto a la Hyuuga, llevaba un vestido blanco, con no demasiado escote, de manga corta y holgado en la parte de abajo, dando un aspecto cuanto menos inocente y aniñado. A juego con ese vestido iban unos zapatos blancos de tacón, muy elementales y de no demasiada altura. Eran incómodos, pese a que ella podía disimularlo con facilidad. Parecía una cría a punto de hacer la primera comunión. Su pelo estaba suelto, cayendo largo y natural sobre su espalda y pecho en el caso de algunos mechones, mientras que en la parte frontal acababa con un flequillo recto que habían mantenido natural. Claramente la "pureza" era el motivo de aquel año en cuanto al segundo distrito, irónico tratándose de uno de los distritos que más asesinatos había cometido en esos 82 años.

-Es un honor tener a dos jóvenes de vuestro rango esta noche, ¡y a la vez! Vuestro Distrito también es uno de los favoritos este año. –Un mero cumplido que agradecieron limitándose a asentir. –Todos vimos vuestra Cosecha, sin duda de las más interesantes de este año. Estamos en el segundo Distrito y ya tenemos a dos chicas elegidas al azar y a dos chicos voluntarios. ¿Cómo lo vivisteis? –Los observó con una sonrisa, esperando esa historia. Esas perspectivas.

-Yo no esperaba salir… -Empezó ella, dando un paso en la conversación. -… así que creo que estuve un momento en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba nerviosa… -Observó al suelo de nuevo, como prácticamente todo el tiempo. –Para cuando quise darme cuenta, Neji ya se había presentado y… -Pero no pudo continuar, pues su primo tomó el relevo de la conversación.

-No esperé a que cogiesen a un chico al azar. Me presenté para proteger a mi prima, y eso es lo que haré. Hinata va a ser la vencedora de estos Juegos. –Se mostró impasible y muy seguro. Al contrario que su prima, que dudaba de todo lo que decía. No parecían entrenados y criados en el mismo distrito y la misma familia.

-Pero Neji… sabes lo que pasa si ella gana, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó con mucha interioridad Kisame, marcando una intención clara: dar el máximo nivel de dramatismo a la historia de los Hyuuga.

-Sí, no me importa morir. –Lo dijo alto y claro, y el suspiro desesperado de su prima chirrió en los oídos de todo el público. No estaba seguro de que así conseguiría muchos patrocinadores, pero lo que verdaderamente quería era que se gastasen el dinero en su prima, no en él.

-¡Vaya, impresionante! –Exclamó Kisame escandalizado. –Pocas veces hemos visto una prueba de lealtad como esta en los Juegos. –Añadió con una sonrisa plena de satisfacción a cámara. –Pero parece que Hinata no está del todo de acuerdo… Sabemos que es una profesional, como todos hasta ahora, pero los nervios le deben de estar jugando una mala pasada… ¿La animamos un poco? –Preguntó para provocar en el público un gran estruendo, aplaudiendo y gritando por la chica. La gente sentía ternura por ella en uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida. ¡Seguro que todo os va genial! ¡Neji y Hinata Hyuuga! –Presentó una vez más aprovechando los aplausos ya presentes para despedir a los Hyuuga. Los consideraban verdaderas estrellas.

Ino observaba las diferentes entrevistas al lado de Sasuke y delante de una horda de tributos que deseaban contemplar cada detalle de sus enemigos. Algunos gritaban, otros estaban en verdadero pánico y otros simplemente estudiaban cada diferente comportamiento, cada ápice de debilidad, para elegir una por una a sus víctimas.

-Pero esto no va a parar… ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Haruno Sakura, del Distrito tres! –Sakura, aquella chica que no había destacado absolutamente nada en el entrenamiento. Se había limitado a observar al resto de tributos con su compañero de Distrito. A pesar de todo, algunos le tenían respeto por el mero hecho de saber que era muy inteligente. Sakura había demostrado habilidad en las pruebas de inteligencia, ese era el motivo.

-Kankurou… -Murmuró la chica rubia del nueve al que parecía ser su hermano. –Esa esa la "pelochicle" de la que te hablé. –Frunció el ceño observando la pantalla en el backstage. –Estoy segura de que trata algo con el niñato de la coleta. Los dos del tres. –Su hermano la miró, perezoso y sin demasiadas ganas de darle vueltas a ese tema.

-Es del tres, Temari… creo que no durará ni tres días teniendo en cuenta que es una chica delgaducha sin mucho que mostrar. –Se encogió de hombros, rascándose después la nuca e incluso bostezando estrepitosamente. –No seas paranoica. –Añadió para quitarle la poca importancia que le quedaba al asunto.

Sakura salió sonriente al escenario. Llevaba un bonito recogido, dejando sus dos mechones caer libremente a cada lado de su rostro, como de costumbre. Al parecer su estilista quiso explotar al máximo ese color natural de su pelo, que resultaba tan peculiar a la vista y decidió atreverse con un mono del mismo color, de una fina tela semitransparente que contrastaba con unos zapatos de tacón de dedo descubierto rojo carmesí y una fina chaqueta roja de cuero negro. Iba elegante, pero atrevida.

-Al parecer este año el Distrito tres ha venido a por todas… -Comentó el presentador entusiasmado segundos después de saludarla cordialmente. Acto seguido se sentó y miró al público con vergüenza, simulando estar con una chica demasiado guapa pero con carácter. Parecía realmente abrumado. –Sakura, ¿cómo vas a encarar estos Juegos? ¿Estás lista para lo que se te viene encima? Tienes grandes rivales, el nivel de este año está resultando excepcional. –El público invadió la sala con un sonido lleno de una mezcla entre misterio y miedo, simulando lo que sentirían si fuesen tributos.

-Bueno… a lo mejor la rival excepcional la tienen ellos. –Sonrió con orgullo y seguridad, haciendo enloquecer al público con un gesto tan simple como una sonrisa y un ladeo de cabeza. Tributo a tributo, el público estaba llegando al momento del clímax. Estaban emocionados y la presión porque empezasen los Juegos era absoluta e inaguantable.

-¡Sí, así se habla! Veo que vienes con muchísima fuerza. –Aclaró Kisame, gozando de sentir todo aquello que sentía el público y, además, exteriorizarlo para dar más audiencia. –Cuéntanos cómo vas a afrontar todo esto. –Se mantuvo expectante, al igual que el público, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Pues… soy muy inteligente, Kisame… y creo que puedo ser una gran vencedora para mi Distrito. –Aseguró con una gran y confiada sonrisa. Los tributos comentaban en murmullos cómo estaba revolucionando los Juegos estándar una simple chica del Distrito tres. Definitivamente era una novedad desde aquel chico que voló a ocho tributos por los aires para ganar los Juegos. El Distrito tres nunca había destacado demasiado.

-Espero que salga como estás esperando, Sakura… ¡Mucha suerte! –Deseó justo antes de despedirse finalmente de la chica, que salvó del escenario. Una vez en el backstage, sus compañeros la observaron en silencio, entre ellos había sonrisas y verdaderas miradas de desafío, así como ciertos rostros de desprecio, sobretodo de los más profesionales.

-Este es otro rollo… a nadie le asusta un tío que, aparentemente, no tiene ganas de vivir. Se queja más que habla. –Habló de nuevo Temari, refiriéndose esta vez al chico del tres, Shikamaru Nara. Se notaba de lejos que el chico no quería estar allí. Nadie quería, en realidad, pero el resto de tributos al menos lo mostraban con una mayor sutileza.

Poco después empezaron las entrevistas del Distrito cuatro, a lo que todos los profesionales se mantuvieron atentos por lo que pudiese pasar. En primer lugar salió la chica. Se llamaba Tayuya y tenía, a decir verdad, un muy mal carácter, por no decir insoportable, además de un vocabulario preocupantemente ordinario para una chica de su belleza. A pesar de ello, parecía que aquello no era un motivo de peso para que el público dejase de aclamarla, pues también era de los favoritos.

-Y seguimos con el Distrito cuatro… ¡Un aplauso para Hozuki Suigetsu! –Y una nueva cara apareció en televisión. Ino lo recordaba perfectamente, era el amigo de Sasuke que, a pesar de ser de carácter opuesto, resultaba igual de arrogante que él. Kiba frunció el ceño en cuanto lo vio, cosa que extrañó y alarmó a Tenten a cantidades iguales.

-¿Qué te pasa con él? –Preguntó directamente la chica de los dos moños, viendo el desencajado rostro del Inuzuka al ver a Suigetsu.

-Nada, simplemente no me gusta. –Gruñó, girando después el rostro para no mirar ni a la pantalla ni a su compañera. Acto seguido se largó a pedir un vaso de agua.

-Suigetsu, por su parte, iba vestido con un traje azul, un azul suave, pero sin llegar a un tono pastel, supuestamente en representación al mar, propio del Distrito de la pesca. Remataba con una camisa y zapatos blancos y corbata a juego con el resto del traje. El pelo, como siempre, suelto y sin nada especial, de ese tono blanquecino que siempre había tenido. Sus ojos violetas y sus dientes ligera y extrañamente afilados le daban un toque muy característico a la hora de ser reconocido por los patrocinadores.

-Suigetsu Hozuki… nos han llegado rumores de que tú también eres un voluntario. El único Distrito con dos voluntarios este año. ¿A qué se debe? –Preguntó con sumo interés el presentador justo antes de que el tributo soltase una risilla traviesa.

-Quería vivir la experiencia, además de comprobar hasta dónde pueden llegar mis capacidades… y estoy en ello. –Finalizó con otra de sus risillas que acabó sacando a Kiba e Ino de sus casillas. Al parecer le tenían un odio especial al chico, y aparentemente justificado.

-Al parecer eres muy bueno en lo tuyo, eso también lo sabemos. Empezaste muy pronto en la academia, de los primeros de tu generación. ¿Te has dedicado muchos años a esto? –Preguntó de nuevo, buscando la expectación del público.

-He dedicado muchísimos años de mi vida a entrenar… siempre he querido participar en los Juegos, y este era mi último año, así que me presenté voluntario. –Se encogió de hombros, como si fuese algo sencillo, primario y normal. Se notaba que era un chico de Distrito rico y profesional.

-Al igual que el tributo femenino del Distrito uno, tienes un familiar vencedor, aunque en este caso él no ha sido tu mentor. ¿Ha sido tu ejemplo a seguir? –Procuraba, con el breve tiempo de la entrevista, sacar lo mejor de cada tributo, y un tributo que seguía los pasos de un vencedor, era un tributo triunfante entre el público.

-Sí, Mangetsu, vencedor hace tres años. –Asintió firmemente y con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. –Es mi mayor ídolo y modelo a seguir. Quiero superar sus Juegos. –Sonrió con travesura de nuevo, antes de recibir la suerte y despedida del presentador, a lo que él respondió con la misma cordialidad.

-Un gilipollas. Él y su hermano. –Fue cuanto dijo Tayuya que, al igual que el resto de tributos, estuvo muy pendiente de la estrevista. El resto de tributos la miraron, algo confusos, pero más bien sin entender el por qué de su odio hacia él. Aunque, pese a todo, se estaban empezando a dar cuenta de que Tayuya odiaba a todo el mundo.

El tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido de lo que todos pensaban, poco a poco cada tributo contaba su historia y se acercaban más al ecuador de la noche. El Distrito cinco, tanto Naruto como Karin, resultaron extrovertidos y alborotadores, además de ser también primos lejanos, pero sin saberlo y sin tener ningún tipo de trato. Él se acercaba más a un prototipo de persona inocente, mientras que ella era una chica de carácter fuerte. El Distrito seis, por su parte, presentó al chico gordito en el que Ino se había fijado aquel día en el entrenamiento. Su nombre era Akimichi Chouji, y según había dicho, se iba a dedicar en cuerpo y alma a defender a la chica de su Distrito. Se llamaba Moegi, y era una pequeña de 13 años, la más joven de los Juegos. Tenten también lo hizo bien, pero solo a los ojos de Kiba.

-Y habiendo pasado ya por el ecuador de la noche… Señoras y señores, llega el tributo masculino del Distrito siete, ¡Inuzuka Kiba! –Una oleada de aplausos invadieron al muchacho que, si bien habían aplaudido a todos, le brindó la confianza que necesitaba para enfrentarse a esa entrevista. Kiba se acercó a paso ligero hasta su sitio, saludando con gracia al público por el camino, saludando después a Kisame cordialmente, con una confianza casi extraña.

Kiba llevaba una camisa blanca y una americana negra en la parte superior, mientras que en la inferior llevaba unos vaqueros rojos, contrastando de lleno con la ropa en la parte superior, además de darle un gran estilo juvenil, y además a lo que se le suman unos zapatos de traje negros. No iba excesivamente formal, pero la elegancia que desprendía el joven en contraste a su rebelde pelo era una mezcla agridulce considerablemente sexy. El chico tenía dos tatuajes en el rostro en forma de triángulos invertidos de color rojo, como si fuesen colmillos, sumado también a que sus propios colmillos eran algo más largos de lo normal. Tenía un aspecto… elegantemente salvaje.

-Vaya, vaya… veo que tu estilista ha acertado de lleno esta noche, Kiba… ¡Estás estupendo! –Halagó el presentador con orgullo, asintiendo hacia el público para que éste apoyase lo que el hombre de piel azul había dicho. -¿Qué te ha parecido el Capitolio? –Preguntó como introducción a la entrevista.

-Pues… no es mi rollo, ¿sabes? –Respondió, coloquial y risueño el chico de ojos café. –No hay bosques… -Acto seguido el presentador rompió a reír, seguido por el resto del público. Kiba sonrió, sin saber del todo el por qué.

-Así que te gustaría que fuese más verde… -Kiba asintió, aún sin encontrarle el sentido a las risas de los Capitolinos. –Bueno… ha llegado a mis oídos que han abierto academias en los Distritos cinco, seis y siete y que eres el primer tributo conocido como "semi-profesional". ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a ello? ¿Estás orgulloso? –Sonrió, buscando como siempre una respuesta afirmativa.

-Supongo que sí. Iba cuando tenía que ir, y al parecer ahora me sirve de algo, porque pienso ganar estos Juegos. –Asintió para sí mismo justo antes de que el presentador y el propio público enloqueciesen.

-¿¡Qué os parece!? El chico tiene claro que va a ganar. –Animó a que el público, si cabía, mostrase más entusiasmo. Kiba sonrió, señalándose con el pulgar tras decir eso. Ver ese tipo de comportamiento en un tributo del Distrito siete no solo era novedoso, sino también muy interesante, al igual que Naruto Uzumaki, del Distrito cinco. Se trataba de una buena subcategoría, los semi-profesionales, y también de una nueva generación en la que los tributos de los Distritos cinco, seis y siete se hacían un hueco en los Juegos. -¿Qué significó para ti la Cosecha? ¿Te espera alguien en casa?

Una mirada triste inundó el rostro del muchacho. –Mi madre, mi hermana y… Akamaru. Tengo que cuidar de Akamaru. –Murmuró algo apagado, cosa que conmovió al público.

-¿Akamaru es tu hermano? –Preguntó el presentador a pesar de saber la respuesta, pues quería aclararlo para los espectadores.

-Es mi perro, y mi mejor amigo. –Un gran "aww" inundó la sala, pues el chico, además de mostrar fortaleza mostró algo de lo que carecían muchos profesionales.

-Eso es muy bonito… y creo, Kiba, que todos estamos de acuerdo cuando te digo de corazón que esperamos que vuelvas a ver a tu madre y a Akamaru. –Kiba asintió con una ligera sonrisa, más convencido, pues si algo era el chico, era optimista. –Damas y caballeros… ¡Kiba Inuzuka! –Finalizó una vez más antes de despedirse del chico, mientras este era por última vez aclamado por el público.

Tenten prácticamente lloraba de la emoción mientras Ino y Sakura, una al lado de la otra, estudiaban al chico con cuidado. El resto, simplemente, le veía como un rival.

-Hmp... Se creen que se acercan a nuestro nivel… muertos de hambre. –Murmuró el Uchiha, ignorando del todo lo que el resto de tributos decía sobre el supuesto "semi-profesional". EL chico llegó al backstage, donde Tenten le esperaba orgullosa.

Los del Distrito ocho resultaron ser poco habladores. Ella se llamaba Kim, y resultaba un poco arrogante a pesar del sitio del que provenía. Probablemente sería hija de alguien importante, pero no tendría demasiada idea de pelear. En cuanto al chico, se llamaba Juugo y sus palabras fueron simples, concisas y una entrevista muy breve. No quería dar detalles de nada, tampoco le interesaba ganar los Juegos, según él mismo había dicho.

-Y volvemos con una entrevista doble… ¡Kankurou y Temari, los hermanos del Distrito nueve! –Presentó antes de que ambos se acercasen juntos, siendo también aclamados por el público.

Al igual que los Hyuuga, iban a juego. Temari llevaba un vestido negro largo, abierto ligeramente en el lado derecho y con un poco de cola, con una elegancia absoluta, aunque algo incómodo. Sin tirantes y con tacones del mismo color, de aguja. Llevaba el pelo suelto, dejándolo caer justo sobre sus hombros.

En cuanto a Kankurou, su estilista había decidido un traje clásico en negro, con la camisa blanca y el corbatín y los zapatos a juego con el traje. El pelo lo llevaba alborotado, y los diferentes tatuajes que llevaba en el rostro le daban un aire misterioso.

-Buenas noches, chicos… Según pudimos ver todos en la Cosecha, ninguno de los dos se presentó voluntario. ¿Cómo os sentís respecto a esto? ¿Cómo vais a afrontar los Juegos? –Preguntó, ya mostrando lástima en sus palabras por la pareja.

-Bueno, Kisame –Empezó Temari. –Ya sabes, es un duro palo difícil de afrontar, creo que no hay nada peor que perder un hermano, así que ir a los Juegos con él es peor que ir sola. –Comentó, con una mirada y una voz verdaderamente triste.

-Cuando salió elegida estuve planteándome si presentarme, pero al final decidí que era innecesario dejar a nuestro padre solo… pero entonces salí yo. –Kankurou se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia al hecho de que, al menos, uno de los dos moriría. –De momento solo sabemos que vamos a intentar llegar juntos hasta el final.

-Vaya, verdaderamente es mala suerte… ¿Qué haréis si lo conseguís, chicos? –Preguntó de nuevo, interesado en esa posible situación, ya que era difícil que se diese.

-No lo sabemos, ni lo vamos a pensar hasta el final… no somos capaces de imaginárnoslo ni plantear que uno mate al otro. Nos queda ser valientes y hacer lo posible por sobrevivir y cuidarnos el uno al otro. –Respondió Temari, tan firme como solía ser normalmente.

-Bueno, os deseamos toda la suerte del mundo. –Finalizó el presentador, mostrando una verdadera compasión, al igual que el resto de los espectadores, dando finalizada la entrevista de los hermanos del Distrito nueve.

En el Distrito diez, por su parte, solo se encontraban una chica bastante desequilibrada llamada Shiho, que lo único que hacía era llorar y reírse al mismo tiempo, supuestamente a causa de los nervios que los Juegos le causaban, por no hablar de que estaba obsesionada con que ganase el chico del Distrito tres. Al parecer tenía cierta debilidad por él. En cuanto al chico, se trataba de un chico fuerte y de muy buen cuerpo, que juraba hacer lo que estuviese en su mano para salir con vida. Su nombre era Rock Lee.

En El Distrito once nos volvíamos a encontrar con una chica de carácter, una tal Karui, que prometió hacer lo que pudiese, pero que no tenía demasiada esperanza en sí misma. En cuanto al chico… se trataba de un chico muy silencioso y misterioso. No todos entendieron la entrevista, pues resultó filosófica y llena de profundidad, cosa que le hizo temer perder patrocinio.

Por último, en el doce, tan solo había una chica bastante joven llamada Matsuri, que al parecer estaba muy asustada con los Juegos. Por la parte masculina, otro chico bastante desequilibrado estaba en el once, con varios ataques de furia durante los entrenamientos, debido, al parecer, a un trauma infantil de haber matado a su tío en un accidente.

Y así, finalmente dieron fin a las entrevistas, sabiendo que, al día siguiente harían la evaluación individual para, por fin, empezar los octogésimo terceros Juegos del Hambre. Sí, definitivamente los tributos necesitaban dormir, pues les esperaban los dos días más duros del comienzo de los Juegos.


	3. El baño de sangre

Sus manos se enredaban en su rubia cabellera, aunque mucho más calmadas que de costumbre. Miraba impasible a Sasuke, que le miraba miradas llenas de arrogancia y una perspicacia tan sutil que empezaban a aterrar a la chica. ¿Qué tenía en mente aquel chico? ¿Sería ella su principal objetivo? Apartó la mirada de él en cuanto su nombre sonó. Se oyó algo, como si articulase algo lleno de orgullo por ser el primero, por estrenar las pruebas individuales. La chica bufó. Era la primera vez en años que el Distrito uno no estaba unido.

Estaban en una sala pequeña, aunque vigilados por varios agentes de la paz tanto a la entrada como a la salida de ambas puertas. Una conectaba con el edificio, pues se encontraban en la planta cero. La otra conectaba con el centro de entrenamiento, que ahora se había convertido en la sala en la que mostrarían sus habilidades. Los agentes de la paz se mantenían callados y completamente inmóviles, Ino hubiese jurado que se trataba de maniquíes puestos estratégicamente para que ningún tributo se atreviese a hacer alguna tontería. Parecían no respirar.

La sala, más que pequeña, resultaba abrumadora y claustrofóbica. Se trataba de una pequeña sala, con los asientos justos para veinticuatro tributos. El techo no estaba a una altura considerablemente alta, así que también daba la sensación de que tu cabeza se iba a dar con el mismo en cuanto te levantases. ¿Por qué una sala de esas dimensiones? ¿Qué pretendían? El centro de entrenamientos estaba a muchísima altura, así que eso aclaraba que intentaban provocar algo en los tributos. ¿Nervios? ¿Agobio? Quizás sensación de libertad al pasar de un sitio tan escueto a uno amplio y muy iluminado. Sí, la iluminación tampoco era un gran paso en lo que a esa pequeña sala respectaba. ¿Y el aspecto? Bueno… las paredes eran de hormigón armado visto, trabajado y pulido para una sensación de suavidad, aunque no estuviese logrado del todo. El suelo, por su parte, era de cerámica y los asientos, minimalistas y modernos –por no decir cutres- tenían un acabado en metal para los apoyos y cristal para el asiento. Daba vértigo y no era demasiado cómodo. El maravilloso Capitolio era otro mundo en la sala de espera a ser evaluado.

Trató de cronometrarlo y, en cuanto Sasuke salió, se puso aproximadamente unos diez minutos para cada tributo, aunque cierto era que, conociendo a ese chico, se debía de haber limitado a acabar rápidamente con algunas simulaciones y dejar la demostración. Tal vez era un cuarto de hora por tributo, o incluso algo más. Su nombre resonó en toda la sala y enseguida se levantó para pasar por la misma puerta por la que el chico salió, con esa misma mirada de superioridad. Esa misma mirada de siempre. Pero prácticamente fue el mismo tiempo. La chica del Distrito uno salió en otros diez minutos, lo que empezó a dar una idea a los tributos –al menos a los profesionales- de lo que podían llegar a tardar.

Cinco horas y media, para ser exactos. Los de los Distritos dos y tres tampoco lo pasaron mal, e incluso los del seis, pero a partir del siete, la espera se hacía eterna e insoportable. Las horas pasaban con mucha lentitud, y la verdad es que el entorno no ayudaba demasiado a que la espera resultase más amena. Los del doce, más concretamente Matsuri, maldijeron al Capitolio y a quien decidió el orden en el que se hacía aquella prueba. Al parecer hacerles bajar con una antelación de tan solo media hora no les había parecido una buena idea a los vigilantes. ¿Por qué? Bueno… siempre sería un misterio. El único consuelo que tenían los tributos de los bajos Distritos de Panem era saber que el resto no podía entrenar aunque hubiese acabado la prueba.

A decir verdad, todo tenía sus pros y sus contras. Matsuri había salido a las dos y media de la prueba, y con bastante hambre… pero estaba segura de que los del Distrito uno hicieron la prueba con bastante sueño, pues empezar a las siete de la mañana no era agradable para nadie.

Aquella misma noche, a la hora de cenar, dirían las notas de las evaluaciones de cada uno de los tributos. La mayoría no estaban nerviosos, ya fuese porque iban a una muerte segura o por ser profesionales, pero aquellos que tenían posibilidades sin ser unos genios no aguantaban la emoción y el temblor que tan solo el programa les producía. No soportaban el hecho de no saberlo y tener que esperar. La angustia superaba cualquier otro sentimiento anterior, pues de aquello dependía lo que pudiesen o no recibir de patrocinadores y, por supuesto, lo que determinaba si vivían o morían en la Arena.

La cena se había preparado por todo lo alto, pues al día siguiente se celebraban, por fin, los Juegos del Hambre. Había un banquete en cada planta, uno por Distrito, y sobre la gran mesa del comedor había todo lo que uno se podía imaginar. Todo tipo de carnes rojas y blancas, con varias salsas distintas e incluso a distintos puntos de cocción. Salsas suaves de ostras, fuertes de queso o deliciosas salsas de pimienta. Había todo tipo de ensaladas, logradas con una gran decoración gracias a los llamativos colores de algunas frutas exóticas. Frutos rojos a montones. Había pasta, crema de marisco, verduras y varios tipos de pescados. Era todo lo que un tributo pobre –o incluso de los primeros Distritos- habían podido soñar. Y sobretodo dulces. Chocolate, bombones, caramelos, gominolas y mil acompañamientos para los postres más deliciosos que no se le escaparían a nadie.

Pero no todo es perfecto, pues la maravillosa cena había sido interrumpida por la cadena oficial del Capitolio, que una vez más deseaba suerte al mundo y dejaba unos segundos para empezar con la clasificación. Los diferentes pisos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral para escuchar todas y cada una de las clasificaciones, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¡Y un año más aquí estamos! –Gritó histérico uno de los presentadores del programa, algo que a su compañera de cámara no debió hacer demasiada gracia. La cara de fastidio se veía de lejos en el rostro de la chica, que estaba deseando que la sacasen de allí. –Como siempre, Deidara estará aquí para daros las noticias de vuestros tributos favoritos. Y mi compañera Konan irá comentando cada una de ellas. ¿Queremos empezar? –Un gran "Sí" proveniente del público resonó en la televisión, a lo que varios tributos se preguntaron si era un "Sí" enlatado o si, tal vez, era público de verdad.

-Pues como siempre… las damas primero. Tenemos, en primer lugar y pisando fuerte, a Ino Yamanaka, ¡con una puntuación de once! –Se oyó el gritar del público, que se volvía loco frente a una nota tan alta. La rubia miró a Sasuke sin titubear, mostrando una clara advertencia de que no era una chica cualquiera.

-La verdad es que no nos sorprende en absoluto. Las chicas del Distrito uno tienen el segundo índice de victoria más alto en los Juegos, por detrás de los tributos masculinos del Distrito dos. –Sasuke puso mala cara, no del todo de acuerdo con esto. A pesar de ello, sabía que no se podía luchar contra la estadística, y prefirió mantenerse en silencio. –Así que apostar por ella es una apuesta casi segura. –Finalizó Konan, con una gran sonrisa hacia la pantalla, agradeciendo en el fondo no escuchar a su compañero durante esos pocos segundos.

-En segundo lugar tenemos a Sasuke Uchiha, con una puntuación, señoras y señores… ¡De doce puntos! ¡Un verdadero récord! –Lo único que se escuchó en el comedor no fue más que una de las risitas arrogantes del chico, que se multiplicaban por segundos.

-Está claro que es uno de los favoritos, y se lo está haciendo valer de un modo impresionante. Este año las cosas van a estar muy interesantes. –Añadió ella, siempre cordial.

-Y seguimos con Hinata Hyûga, que tiene una puntuación de diez. –Siguió con la lista, a lo que en el segundo piso no celebraron demasiado. No era cuestión de ser menos capaz, sino de la falta de esfuerzo de Hinata.

-También una demostración increíble… aunque estoy segura de que es una chica que nos puede llegar a sorprender gratamente. –Comentó Konan, intentando como siempre igualar las cosas.

-Y, señoras y señores… nos encontramos con Neji Hyûga, que cuenta con… ¡Otro doce! ¡Jamás se había visto nada parecido! –Hinata sonrió, a lo que Neji también lo hizo, aunque de un modo distinto. Muy distinto.

-Creo que ya todos están deseando ver ese posible combate final entre estos dos tributos masculinos. Sería muy interesante. –Se pronunció ella, dando aún más motivos para gritar al público.

-Pero esto no acaba aquí, tenemos muchísimo más… La siguiente es Sakura Haruno, que tiene una puntuación final de ocho. –Anunció orgulloso, manteniendo su vista en la cámara. –Seguida además de Shikamaru Nara, que se alza en el Distrito tres con un nueve. –La sorpresa se notó en su rostro y en el del propio Shikamaru, que miraba la televisión sorprendido.

-Apostaría a que los miembros del Distrito tres hicieron la prueba mostrando su inteligencia, sin duda es algo muy a valer en los Juegos, los chicos de este Distrito siempre nos han sorprendido. –Ese parecía ser el trabajo de aquella chica, repartir un poco los patrocinadores para que no se mantuviesen con Neji y Sasuke.

-En el Distrito cuatro tenemos a Tayuya, con una puntuación de diez. –Se concedió una pausa, sin que desapareciera su sonrisa. –Y a Suigetsu Hozuki, ¡con nada más y nada menos que otro once! –Tuvo que levantarse de su asiento, pues la emoción iba a salirle por las orejas. Al parecer en ningún año anterior había habido tanto nivel, lo que emocionaba a los presentadores.

-Como siempre, otro Distrito que demuestra su valía. Puede que no tengan ningún doce, pero la suerte nunca se sabe dónde va a caer. –Dedicó una mirada conspiratoria a cámara y acto seguido dejó de nuevo la tarjeta sobre la mesa. En la cuarta planta, Tayuya solo se dedicaba a maldecir cosas, mientras que Suigetsu se mantenía observador.

-Del Distrito cinco… Karin, con un ocho y Naruto Uzumaki con un sorprendente nueve. –Anunció, provocando cierto revuelo.

-No sabemos si los vigilantes estaban generosos o si realmente este año hay un nivel tan alto como el que parecen mostrarnos. ¿Serán los mejores Juegos? –Se preguntó ella a cámara, mostrando un gesto de sorpresa demasiado sobreactuado para el gusto de los tributos.

-La pequeña Moegi del Distrito seis… tiene un cinco. –Se mantuvo un tanto pausado, pues un suave silencio con sigilosos aplausos fue lo que esta vez se escuchó. –Y el tributo masculino, Akimichi Chôji, tiene una puntuación de siete. –Añadió después, ya más alegre que con la anterior.

-Del Distrito siete… tenemos a Tenten, con una puntuación de ocho. –Se arregló un momento la pajarita del horrible traje morado que llevaba. No era demasiado bonito a la vista. –Y Kiba Inuzuka también nos sorprende con un… diez. –No se emocionó, lo mostró calmado y pausado, dejando que varios espectadores se llevasen las manos a la boca. Demasiada nota para el Distrito siete, aunque la nueva categoría de semiprofesional daba de qué hablar.

-Parece que tanto el Distrito cinco como el siete se han puesto las pilas, Deidara… creo que nos darán unos Juegos la mar de interesantes. –Comentó Konan con verdadera alegría. Cualquiera diría que estaba de lado del Distrito cinco.

-Kim, del Distrito ocho, tiene una puntuación de siete. –Pronunció paulatinamente, acercándose al segundo tributo. –Y Jûgo se alza con un ocho. –Añadió con una clara sonrisa de diversión. Se estaba dando cuenta de que todos los tributos tenían un buen nivel, y eso le emocionaba.

-¡Atención! ¡Del Distrito nueve, ambos tributos tienen un nueve! Temari y Kankurou, los hermanos, han conseguido la misma puntuación, que además es el número de su Distrito… ¿será un presagio de su futura victoria? –El destino y demás tonterías supersticiosas era algo que encantaba a los Capitolinos… era una buenísima forma para los hermanos de conseguir patrocinadores. Lo tenían en bandeja de plata.

-El tributo femenino del Distrito diez, Shiho, tiene un seis. Mientras que su compañero de Distrito, Rock Lee, se ganó un siete. Al parecer todos los tributos se mantienen en una media equilibrada. –Sonrió con ganas, a lo que Konan devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa, asintiendo completamente de acuerdo.

-Ya estamos en la recta final… del Distrito once tenemos a Karui, con un siete y a Shino Aburame, también con un seis. –Anunció, cogiendo la última tarjeta que tenía sobre la mesa. –Y por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos a Matsuri, con un seis y a Gaara, con una puntuación de siete. –Y se rompió el silencio absoluto del edificio de tributos. –Y hasta aquí, señoras y señores, los preliminares de los Juegos. ¡Buenas noches! Descansen para estos increíbles Juegos y recuerden. –Lo más siniestro fue que tanto Konan como Deidara lo dijeron al unísono.

-Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte.

Y aquella noche ningún tributo durmió.

La pequeña Moegi observó con miedo esa cápsula en la que tenía que entrar y que le haría llegar, por fin, a la Arena donde acabarían sus días como ser humano, o al menos como ser vivo. Lo miró con miedo. Sabía que su mentor no iba a aparecer, pues en cuanto vio que se trataba de una niña pequeña y un chico gordo se negó a participar rotundamente. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos? No eran demasiado capaces… por no hablar de que tenían la media más baja de todas.

-He intentado ver a Sasuke, pero como soy tu padre no quiere hablar conmigo. –Se disculpaba Inoichi a su hija, que miraba la cápsula justo antes de girarse hacia él y darle un beso. –Hija, tienes que ganar y volver a casa. Eres mucho mejor de lo que lo fui yo. –Ella asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Nadie podrá conmigo, papá. –Terminó antes de entrar en la cápsula, notando como ésta se cerraba tras ella, alejando todo sonido que su padre emitiese.

-Hinata, he venido a verte a ti porque creo que a Neji no le hace falta esto. –Continuó hablando con la chica un hombre de pelo plateado, con el mismo peinado de un modo extraño hacia su lado derecho, en punta. –Sé fuerte. Protege a tu primo como él va a hacer. No dudes a la hora de acabar con un enemigo, porque si no te matarán. –Terminó, intentando tranquilizar a la muchacha, que padecía algún tipo de hemofobia. Kakashi Hatake era famoso por sus Juegos, y ese año le había tocado ser mentor de su Distrito.

-No estoy seguro de ello, Asuma… -Murmuró el chico del Distrito tres, Shikamaru, que se mantenía en una posición insegura… por no decir vaga. El otro tan solo puso una mano en su hombro, sonriendo y haciéndole saber con ese gesto que confiaba en él. Tanto en él como en su compañera de Distrito, a la que ya se había dirigido anteriormente.

Suigetsu, por su parte, observaba con recelo a su mentor, que mantenía una de sus sonrisas insoportables. –Te voy a decir lo mismo que a Tayuya… -empezó, con esa misma voz irritante de siempre. –Me da igual si mueres o no. Pero haz que el Distrito cuatro sea el que más asesinatos cometa… Muéstrale al mundo quiénes son los mejores, Suigetsu… -Rió con paciencia. Orochimaru había sido así con sus mentores desde el principio. Había sido retorcido desde incluso antes de sus propios Juegos.

-Me alegra que por una vez no estés bebiendo ni yendo a por ninguna mujer sin preocuparte lo más mínimo por mí. –Espetó el rubio de ojos azules a Jiraiya, el que en ese momento era su mentor. El otro tan solo rió, divertido.

-Me habéis hecho confiar en vosotros. –Se limitó a decir, con una sonrisa sincera. –Cuida de ella, Naruto. Y cuídate por encima de todo. Volverás. –Y los ojos del chico brillaron al denotar esa confianza en él, al saber que sí que había alguien, después de todo, que quería que regresase vivo.

-No vayas a la Cornucopia, Kiba. Aprovecha tus conocimientos en los bosques, haz lo que sea, pero intenta no ir. Veas lo que veas. –El chico asintió, no muy seguro de ello. –Y cuida de Tenten, permaneced juntos el máximo tiempo posible. –El chico volvió a asentir, esta vez con un gruñido a modo de protesta por el exceso de recordatorios. Su mentora sonrió.

-Kurenai. Sé hasta dónde llegan mis posibilidades… Confía en mí. –Aseguró con una sonrisa, mostrando esos dos colmillos que destacaban sobre el resto de su perfecta dentadura.

-Escúchame, Temari. –Dijo con fuerza una mujer mayor, rubia, con al parecer tanto carácter como talla de pechos. –Lleváis una malla térmica, botas y una chaqueta con capucha. No sé qué os vais a encontrar ahí arriba… pero hará frío. Ten cuidado. –La joven asintió segura ya desde el interior de su cápsula, donde se despidió de su mentora.

Y mientras todos se despedían, Moegi veía cómo el suelo que había pisado se alejaba poco a poco hasta recibir el destello de un nuevo Sol. Lo observó todo en cuanto pudo. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había? La Cornucopia se trataba de una especie de estrella inclinada, como si se hubiese clavado en la tierra, de manera que tres puntas sobresalían hacia arriba y otras dos permanecían dentro de la tierra. Había una abertura en el medio de la misma que daba lugar a mochilas, armas y suministros. La tentación era enorme.

Miró al suelo. Nieve. De su boca salía vapor con cada suspiro, cada vez más acelerados por los nervios. ¿El suelo? Bañado en nieve. Sí, se trataba de un páramo helado. ¿Dónde podía esconderse? No había nada… tan solo terreno llano nevado. Nada más. Aquello era su perdición.

-Felices octogésimo terceros Juegos del Hambre. Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte. –La chiquilla sabía quién era. Todo el mundo conocía la voz de Pain, y a todo el mundo le producía escalofríos escucharla.

Miró sobre la Cornucopia, y empezó la cuenta atrás para la muerte.

10 segundos…

9 segundos…

8 segundos…

7 segundos…

6 segundos…

5 segundos…

4 segundos…

3 segundos…

2 segundos…

1 segundo…

Un sonido ensordecedor llenó el sitio y Moegi cayó de lleno al suelo al tropezarse con la plataforma de la que sabía que no se debía de mover antes de ese mismo sonido. Un alivio que no duraría mucho llenó su cuerpo al saber que no había volado por los aires. Echó un vistazo rápido, y con eso fue suficiente.

Se sentía horrorizada. La primera muerte de los Juegos fue de la mano del Distrito uno, y nada más y nada menos que aquella chica rubia que siempre le había parecido tan guapa y que, en aquel instante, se dedicaba a rematar a la chica del Distrito ocho, Kim, con un machete. Había visto como después de conseguir el arma y una mochila, la chica asestó una patada en la cara de aquella muchacha de ojos negros, tirándola al suelo. Acto seguido clavó varias veces su machete en el pecho de la misma, prácticamente sin alma en los ojos. Moegi sintió que temblaba y que un frío aterrador y ajeno a la temperatura del sitio recorría su espalda.

Se intentó levantar. Todo a su alrededor ocurría demasiado rápido. Veía constantes destellos y era incapaz de escuchar nada, tan solo veía imágenes. Imágenes que hacían que ella misma quisiese morir. Neji, el profesional del dos, también había conseguido hacerse una víctima y, con un simple puñetazo y un juego de manos, partió el cuello del chico del ocho. El Distrito ocho había sido eliminado a los dos segundos de empezar. Quería llorar, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo.

Se dio la vuelta gracias a una fuerza que sacó del propio miedo, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno y buscando a su compañero de Distrito con verdadera desesperación. Escuchaba los gritos lejanos de un chico que creía recordar que se llamaba Lee, observando el momento exacto en que Suigetsu acababa con él con una gran espada conseguida en la Cornucopia. Tenía que salir de allí mientras pudiese mantenerse con vida, aunque fuese incapaz de hablar.

Se sentía mareada y no era capaz de distinguir distancias, pensamientos o incluso amigos de enemigos. Se sentía tan paralizada por el miedo que sus piernas solo se movían para temblar. Otra imagen llegó hasta sus ojos. Kankurô también había conseguido un machete, y agarraba firmemente al chico del once del pelo. Tampoco estaba segura de su nombre, pero sabía que se apellidaba Aburame. Kankurô deslizó la afilada hoja por el cuello del chico, rajándolo de un lado al otro para después soltarlo y dejar caer su inerte cuerpo al suelo. Moegi enseguida vomitó sobre la nieve, que estaba ya casi totalmente teñida de roja por la muerte de aquel chico. ¿A qué se debía tanta violencia?

Pero la pesadilla de la jovencita de trece años aún no había terminado, pues a lo lejos pudo ver otros dos asesinatos. Tayuya, la chica malhablada, ya iba por la séptima puñalada al cuerpo sin vida de la chica del Distrito doce, cuyo nombre era incapaz de recordar, mientras que la chica Hyûga también sumaba una víctima a su Distrito al matar a una chica de gafas llamada Shiho, clavando varias agujas en zonas que, aparentemente, eran claves para el asesinato de alguien. Incluso la gente que parecía buena cambiaba en aquel sitio. ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra tanta violencia y sed de sangre? Nada. Huir.

Ante ella se alzó una chica de color con un cuchillo, pero no se pudo mover, estaba totalmente paralizada. De repente paró en seco y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca, cayendo sobre ella y notando caer la sangre sobre su rostro. Su respiración se aceleró y se libró del cadáver como pudo, viendo después un hacha clavada en su espalda, lo que había acabado con su vida. Al parecer había sido a distancia, y había sido Kiba su asesino. Moegi se había salvado a causa de un asesinato. ¿En qué estaban pensando todos esos niños al hacer eso? Se arrastró hacia atrás con los pies en un arrebato de valentía hasta notar algo con la mano, algo frío, desagradable al tacto. Se giró para encontrarse con otro cadáver.

Era Akimichi Chôji, su compañero de Distrito y el que iba a ser su protector. Yacía sin vida en la fría nieve, tiñéndola del mismo modo que lo hico el resto. Estaba acabada. Intentando huir de los ojos turquesa de su asesina, que no era otra que Temari, Moegi se levantó para girarse y ver a la mayoría de tributos correr y esconderse y huir, para finalmente encontrarse con la katana de Sasuke y, tras un grito ahogado, teñir de nuevo la nieve y dejar de respirar.

Nueve cañonazos.


End file.
